My Litle 'Wolf'
by cutiebird
Summary: ada manusia yang mereka memang diciptakan untuk 'tidak bisa' berbicara. haehyuk. yaoi.


ATTENTION!

Story origin : this is a parody of tarako-sensei's (sex pistol)

The distribution of madararui (manusia yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi hewan, jumlahnya hanya 30% dari populasi manusia normal dibumi) is according to a subjective view of those demographics.

To see other species and classifications, please read the original work!

**Madararui types**

**Heavy seed : contohnya macan, naga, beruang, elang, etc. merupakan tingkatan paling tinggi madararui. Paling kuat, paling sexi, dan kaya. Mampu mengeluarkan pheromon yang sangat kuat untuk menarik perhatian madararui tingkatan di bawahnya.**

**Medium seed : contohnya anjing, etc.**

**Light seed : contohnya kucing, marmut, tikus, etc.**

**Tingkatan ini biasa digunakan untuk menentukan siapa seme dan ukenya. Madararui waktu lahir berbentuk hewan, tapi seiring berkembangnya usia dan kedewasaan, akan berbentuk manusia sempurna dan bisa berubah kedalam ras-nya kapanpun dia mau.**

#WHITEPURPLE#

Nenekku sudah tua, dan aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali berharap bahwa manusia bau tanah itu cepat mati, karna sampai sekarang dia masih cukup sehat untuk berjalan hingga 10 kilo per hari. Kebiasaan rutinnya yang kuanggap sebagai rahasia awet muda. Aku menyukainya, dia terkadang begitu mempengaruhiku dalam hal kesehatan dan disiplin (meskipun belakangan aku selalu menangis dan memohon pada ibu untuk membunuh nenek diam-diam) tapi kebanyakan, sifatnya yang sangat otoriter hingga bahkan ayah, sang heavy seed saja tidak bisa melawannya., membuatku muak. Dia dan semua tata krama jaman bahulanya. Adat istiadat yang sangat dijaga dalam keluarga kami.

Ayah merupakan keturunan langsung heavy seed dari ras serigala (seperti nenek dan kakek yang juga serigala), dan ibu seorang light seed berjenis kucing. Harapan nenek untuk memiliki cucu ber-ras serigala langsung musnah begitu ibu melahirkan aku. Yang bahkan akupun berharap bahwa aku akan terlahir sebagai serigala. Tapi nyatanya, hormon ibu begitu kuat hingga aku masuk ke dalam rasnya. Membuat nenek murka dan nyaris memecat ibu sebagai menantu.

Dari dulu nenek tidak suka ayah menikahi ibu, ada banyak heavy seed di luar sana daripada harus memilih ibu yang seorang light seed. Semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai rencana, ayah hampir memutuskan ibu dan menikah dengan heavy seed pilihat nenek untuk menjaga nama keluarga lee sebagai keluarga heavy seed. Tapi ayah bersikeras untuk ibu, dan jadilah aku.

Masalahnya disini, kenapa ayah bisa membantah nenek sedangkan aku tidak?

"ingatlah posisimu,hyuk. Kau seorang light seed." Ibu mulai menceramahiku. Membuatku semakin muak dengan fakta bahwa tingkatan-tingkatan itu begitu pentingnya di keluarga ini. "Tidak masalah jika kau bukan satu-satunya cucu yang dimiliki keluarga ini, tapi masa depan keluarga lee bergantung padamu. Kalau kau tidak menikah dengan heavy seed, kemungkinan anakmu seorang heavy seed juga semakin kecil. Dan apa kau tau apa yang akan dilakukan nenek jika itu terjadi? kita berdua akan diusir dari tempat ini."

Tanganku memukul pintu kuat. Menghasilkan sentakan dari ibuku sekaligus teriakan seorang wanita tua bangka di lantai dua. Heh, rasakan itu nenek sihir.

Kutinggalkan semuanya begitu saja, menuju lantai dua untuk menjalankan rencana 'bujuk-membujukku' selanjutnya. Ibu coret, mengingat posisinya yang tidak aman mana mungkin dia bisa membantuku untuk menghentikan perjodohan konyol ini.

"nenek!" teriakku tepat di depan wajahnya yang sudah keriput, tapi tajamnya mata itu masih mampu membuatku beku dengan kekuatannya sebagai ratu heavy seed di rumah ini.

"wae,"

Aku terduduk. Mengibas-ngibaskan kakiku tak suka di lantai kemudian menangis keras. " jahat! Aku tidak mau menikah! Apalagi dengan orang pilihan nenek sihir sepertimu! Aku masih 19 tahun! Huwaaaa." Tanpa sepegetahuanku telinga dan ekorku muncul begitu saja, ikut memprotes tindakan nenek yang sama sekali tidak menilai perasaanku.

"bahkan mengatur ekormu sendiripun kau tak mampu. Kapan kau dewasanya, bocah."

"aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah!"

Brak!

Nenek menghancurkan meja menjadi dua dengan tangannya. Membuatku diam seketika.

"aku sudah menunggu 3 tahun sesuai permintaan ibumu. Seorang madararui sepertimu, harusnya menikah saat berumur 16."

Mwo?!

"aish, sudahlah. Kakekmu jauh-jauh ke swedia untuk bertemu dengannya. Mengingat di korea kitalah satu-satunya heavy seed serigala, jadi hargailah usaha kakekmu demi melangsungkan ras kita yang semakin sedikit. Apalagi serigala adalah mahluk yang dingin dan anti sosial tentu saja mereka sangat jarang ada yang mau menikah dan menghasilkan keturunan. Tipe-tipe yang bebas dan tidak mau terkekang apapun. Hhh, kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing."

Padahal dia sendiri juga serigala, apa maksutnya mengatakan itu semua?

#WHITEPURPLE#

Bad boy. Arti dari semua auranya yang mengintimidasi dengan tatapan seliar serigala buas. Baru sekarang aku bersyukur walau ayah, nenek, dan kakekku serigala tapi tidak semenakutkan keluarga ini. Keluarga calon suamiku. Dari swedia meskipun wajah mereka asia oriental. Katanya, di swedia itu dingin dan sesuai dengan iklim para serigala jadi mereka pindah kesana untuk hidup dalam 'kedinginan'. Khas serigala sekali. Maksutku, serigala liar dan buas seperti mereka.

Tak ada yang bicara, hanya aku dan ibu yang kadang-kadang saling bertanya lewat mata. Apa mereka berkomunikasi lewat telepati? Aku bukan serigala jadi tidak bisa mengerti arti tatapan semua orang disini yang membuat ruang tamu serasa berada di bawah 0 derajat celsius.

Calon suamiku. Dengan pakaian kasual yang terkesan liar namun resmi (terserah bagaimana kau membayangkannya) dengan warna tak jauh-jauh dari hitam, putih, abu-abu. Begitupun ayah dan ibunya yang seolah memiliki kriteria warna yang sama. Warna-warna kelam kuat berpadu dengan kelam yang lemah. Wajah tegas, mata tajam, tampan dan cantik. Pesona ke-kelamannya seolah menyeretku masuk ke dalam dunia hitam yang penuh magis. Pheromone seorang heavy seed membuatku pusing. Memaksa tubuhku untuk terus dekat-dekat dan mencium wanginya yang menguar layaknya binatang di musim kawin. Hanya heavy seed yang belum berpasangan yang mengeluarkan pheromon, saat mereka sudah menikah atau memiliki pasangan, pheromone itu hanya akan menarik pasangannya saja. Dan inilah yang dikhawatirkan nenek, dimana heavy seed seharusnya cepat-cepat dinikahkan sebelum pheromone itu semakin kuat seiring bertambahnya usia. Kututup hidungku rapat. Menolak jatuh ke alam tak sadar dan masuk ke dalam pelukannya seperti gadis-gadis nakal.

"seminggu lagi?" kakekku berbicara sebagai yang tertua sekaligus mantan ketua klan serigala korea.

"ya."

Dua kalimat itu mampu mengakhiri pertemuan resmi yang berlangsung sejak sejam yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa mengangkap maksut apapun dari kata-kata itu. Tapi ketika ibu menyeretku, bersama calon suamiku meninggalkan ruangan, aku sadar.

Itu hari pernikahanku.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Jebakan untuk bersamanya, setelah ibu kabur entah kemana dan meninggalkan aku bersama pemuda dengan aroma memabukkan ini berdua. Kututup hidungku rapat. Berjalan sedikit jauh darinya demi menjaga kewarasanku tetap berada di tempat.

"bisa kau menghentikannya?"

Kulihat matanya mengamatiku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya.

"baumu. Kau membuatku pusing."

Namanya donghae. dingin luar biasa. Sifatnya yang seolah tidak peduli sama sekali dan terus berjalan meninggalkanku. Seolah tau jalan mana yang harus ia ambil untuk mengakhiri ritual 'kencan' paksaan ini.

"kumohon, bimbing aku kedepannya." Kubungkukkan tubuhku ke arahnya. Meminta pengertian lewat cara sopan orang korea. Mungkin dia tidak mengerti. Atau memang tidak peduli karna matanya hanya mengamatiku. Tak berniat melakukan apapun terhadap posisiku saat ini.

"jadi, donghae-kun. Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?" tanyaku. Menyamai langkahnya yang kembali berjalan di depan. Layaknya burung yang selalu mengitari kerbau, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengalah utuk bisa berbicara dengannya.

"kakekmu. Keluargaku masih cukup respek untuk menerima ajakan dari kakekmu yang sangat kuhormati."

Apa kakek sekuat itu?

Melihat dari penampilannya, kakekku sangatlah berbeda dengan keluarga ini. Dia lebih hangat dan aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya marah.

"ooohh, tapi, apa tidak apa-apa, jika aku yang menjadi istrimu?" tanyaku. Memainkan tangan dengan gatal. Bukannya aku lemah atau apa. Menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal itu menurutku akan sulit. Apa lagi melihatnya yang seperti memiliki dunia sendiri. Dunia yang tidak ada seorangpun boleh masuk. Khas serigala sekali.

Donghae berhenti. Melihatku sejenak. Mataku yang kecil melihat matanya yang tajam. Hitam. Pekat.

"kalau dipikir-pikir. Tak ada ruginya untukku. Kau keturunan kucing dan serigala, meskipun bentukmu adalah kucing, masih ada jejak serigala dalam darahmu."

Aku tidak mengerti.

"intinya, kau berbeda. Dan kuharap kau bisa mengimbangiku." Tangannya berlari halus di pipiku. Menyentuhnya sedikit hingga kulitku meremang. "sudah waktunya aku kawin. Baik atau buruk, kaulah yang akan menjadi tempatku melepaskan semua hasratku nantinya."

Bau yang menguar dari tubuhnya semakin kuat. Menarikku mendekat dan mengendusnya seperti anjing kelaparan. Aku tahluk. Tentu saja, kekuatanku tak ada bandingannya dengan laki-laki satu ini.

"bukannya aku peduli dengan klan serigala yang hampir musnah, aku hanya butuh tempat untuk menampung spermaku, itu saja."

Harusnya aku marah. Dilecehkan dengan sebegitu gampangnya bahkan oleh orang yang baru kukenal. Tapi aku tak bisa, kuasanya akanku begitu kuat. Tak ada amarah sedikitpun. Jangankan marah, membantahnyapun aku seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Aku menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kucintai, atau mencintaiku. Masa mudaku habis. Tergantikan dengan segudang pekerjaan baru sebagai seorang istri.

Dari kecil nenek sudah mengajariku bagaimana cara menjadi istri terbaik, bertingkah sopan dan selalu mematuhi suami. Tak ada kata membantah. Tapi nyatanya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Saat bulan madu. Ke tempat yang dinginseperti kutub utara. Tentu ini adalah pilihan donghae. bukannya aku akan mati kedinginan atau apa, ras kucing juga memiliki bulu untuk terlindung dari suhu ekstrim seperti ini.

Dia sering menghilang. Pulang malam, kadang baunya penuh dengan alkohol. Atau banyak sekali farfum orang lain yang melekat di tubuhnya. Bekas ciuman yang ada di dada sampai leher.

Dia bebas. Orang yang bebas, dan bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bisa kucegah. Karna begitulah kepribadiannya.

Aku tau dari awal. Dan tetap sakit saat mengalaminya sendiri.

Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Hanya istri yang 'tidak di anggap'. Sama sekali tidak ber-hak untuk mengatur sedikitpun kehidupannya.

Tapi sampai kapan ini akan berakhir. Apa yang orang tuaku harapkan dengan menikahkan kucing rumahan dengan serigala asli pedalaman. Kami tidak akan nyambung.

Dia sudah menyentuhku. Mengklaimku sebagai pasangannya. Dan kuakui donghae sangat hebat di ranjang. Ganas, sampai sakit rasanya ketika semuanya berakhir.

Hingga kuputuskan bahwa semuanya harus berakhir disini. Aku tidak bisa menerima kelakuannya lebih lama lagi.

Donghae sedang duduk santai. Menonton televisi dalam diam. Sama sekali tidak melihatku yang sudah mencoba mengajaknya bicara sejak tadi.

"meskipun aku tau tidak bisa mengekangmu, atau mengikatmu dengan apapun, bahkan pernikahan ini. Aku ingin, kau menghentikan semua tingkahmu yang sudah melebihi batas. Aku mate-mu. Apakah itu tidak cukup?"

Dia masih diam. Tapi matanya kini melihatku. Mematikan semua suara agar bisa mendengarku lebih jelas. Setidaknya, aku ingin bicara. Bukan hanya menjadi 'toilet seks'-mu.

Serigala adalah mahluk yang setia. Di balik sifat dinginnya mereka adalah mahluk yang akan selalu mencintai pasangannya sampai mati. Kulihat itu dari kakek nenekku, dan ayah dengan ibu. Tapi kenapa untuk donghae, semuanya berbeda. jelas dia tidak mencintaiku, tapi setidaknya, dia menghargai pernikahan kami.

"aku tidak tau kapan ini berakhir. Setelah aku mengandung anakmu, akan kuminta ayah mau menerima permohonanku agar kita berpisah. Hamil, hanya itu tujuan utama pernikaha ini, kan? Anak. Penerus. Untuk mempertahankan ras. Jadi tolong, bekerja samalah denganku sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Donghae menyeringai. Mengeluarkan gigi-gginya yang tajam dan siap merobek kulitku begitu saja. Menerkamku dengan kekuatan yang sangat cepat.

Untuk kucing sepertiku, aku tidak ada apa-apanya.

Begitupun ketika donghae mulai menggigit leherku. Berdarah dimana-mana.

Aku tidak bisa melawan.

Kalau memang ini keinginannya, seorang istri harus memberikan apa yang dia inginkan.

Bahkan dengan seks kasar yang hanya melukaiku. Menerima perlakuannya yang membuat tubuhku biru di sana-sini.

Setelah peristiwa itu, donghae pergi. Meninggalkanku dengan tubuh penuh luka dan pakaian robek tak berbentuk. Pipiku kelu, ungu karna bekas pukulannya. Bagian bawahku menjerit sakit ketika spermanya merembes keluar, bersama darah.

Kau pergi lagi?

Ini pernikahan paling buruk yang pernah ada.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Tidakkah semuanya cukup.

Kami kembali ke korea setelah yakin benar bahwa aku hamil.

Sesuai kesepakatanku dengan donghae. dia akan pergi. Meskipun tidak ada yang tau perjanjian ini, dan bahkan tidak pernah ada jawaban 'setuju' dari donghae. aku tau dia menerima semuanya.

Beralasan harus kembali ke negaranya dan mengurusi bisnis. Donghae meninggalkanku di korea. Dengan keadaan yang sudah lebih baik tentunya. Bahkan mendapat satu tambahan nyawa lagi.

Seluruh keluarga bahasia. Meskipun nenek dan kakek seperti tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi mereka tetap diam. Keinginannya hanya untuk memiliki cucu, aku sudah mengabulkannya.

"kalau nanti anakmu seorang kucing, kau harus membuat anak lagi dengan donghae sampai melahirkan seorang serigala."

Ingin sekali aku berteriak di depan nenek dan mengatakan seberapa sakitnya seks dengan donghae itu. Dia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan lembut. Mencari kepuasannya sendiri dan meninggalkanku berdarah-darah setelah selesai.

Tapi sudahlah, mereka mendapatkan keinginannya.

Aku hamil.

Hanya tinggal menunggu anak ini lahir.

Maafkan aku, karna ayahmu pergi entah kemana. Jiwa bebasnya sama sekali bukan tandingan untuk ibu yang lemah. Aku tidak punya jerat apapun untuk membuatnya tetap berada di sini. Kalaupun ada, itu hanya menghasilkan luka yang lebih lama menganganya daripada jika donghae pergi.

"aku pusing. Dan ngantuk. Bisakah aku tidur?" tanyaku pada seluruh keluarga yang masih ingin melihat perutku. Padahal menggembungpun belum, kenapa mereka se-semangat itu.

Ibuku langsung berdiri. Membopongku menuju kamar yang bahkan kakiku masih sangat sehat untuk berjalan sendiri. Kakek bahkan sampai mengundang seluruh kerabatnya untuk menjenguk aku yang tidak sakit. Mereka terlalu mengagung-agungkan kehamilan ini.

"memang benar, kalau orang hamil akan sering pusing dan mengantuk. Bersabarlah hyuukie." Ibu membelai kepalaku pelan. Menenangkanku yang semakin mengantuk di buatnya. "hhh, seandainya suamimu disini, dia pasti bisa menjaga kalian berdua."

#WHITEPURPLE#

Perjuangan hidup mati. Akhirnya anakku lahir. Dengan wajah imut seorang serigala mungil. Aku berhasil. Dia seorang serigala.

"mau kau namakan siapa anakmu?" tanya nenek yang kini tengah menggendongnya. Tak mempedulikanku yang masih terbaring di ranjang dengan tubuh yang sangat-sangat lemas.

"alex." Kataku. Yang langsung mendapat perlawanan dari nenek tentang namanya yang tidak bisa ditambah dengan marga di depannya. Kalaupun bisa, hasilnya cukup aneh untuk dibaca. Lee alex.

Aku tidak peduli. nama itu cocok untuknya. Dia memang manis, tapi tersimpan kekuatan besar di dalamnya. seperti ayahnya.

"kenapa donghae tidak datang bahkan saat istrinya melahirkan. Sesibuk apa dia." Ayahku menggeram. Nyaris mengeluarkan taringnya kalau tidak dicegah ibu.

"dia sedang sibuk,yah. Dan tidak tau kalau aku akan melahirkan hari ini."

Tentu saja bohong. Aku sudah tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi semenjak kembali ke korea. Dia pantas mendapatkan kehidupannya. Atau kalau boleh jujur, akulah yang pantas mendapatkan kehidupanku.

Alex tumbuh sangat cepat. Secepat wajahnya yang kini berbentuk manusia. tambah lucu karna telinga dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain masihlah serigala dengan bulu sehitam malam. Keturunan ayahnya.

Siapa pula yang bisa melupakan sosok menawan sang ayah. Kalau dibilang jatuh cinta. yah, aku jatuh cinta. cinta pada setiap senti tubuhnya. Meskipun untuk sikapnya, masih setengah-setengah.

Kerepotan, sangat, mengurus seorang bayi sendirian. Tapi untung nenek dan ibu membantu. Bahkan setelah setahun, mereka sama sekali tidak menanyakan keberadaan donghae dan keluarganya yang seolah menghilang dari duniaku.

Kakek tidak berusaha menemui mereka lagi. Mungkin sadar, bahwa hubunganku dan donghae tidak berjalan baik. Mereka kaku, dingin, terlihat tak berperasaan. Tapi aku tau, kakek, nenek, ayahku begitu cemas melihat sesuatu yang kusembunyikan.

Belum saatnya aku bilang, bahkan kalau bisa. Aku tak ingin bicara selamanya.

Meskipun alex perlu tau, tapi selama dia tidak ingin tau, maka aku tidak akan mengatakannya.

Jahat?

Aku tidak tau. Sekarang, yang harus kulakukan hanya memberikan semua yang terbaik untuk alex.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Alex pendiam. Sangat. Tidak mau di ganggu ketika melakukan sesuatu, melakukan semuanya dengan jalannya sendiri. Bahkan dari kecil, dia sudah sebegitu pasif dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Aku sampai khawatir, bahwa dia akan meniru sifat ayahnya yang anti sosial.

Umurnya baru 3 tahun. Masih gemas-gemasnya dengan tubuh yang sudah berbentuk manusia tapi memiliki ekor dan telinga serigala. Tingkahnya begitu lucu. Saat dia dengan tidak berperasaannya meninggalkan ibu yang mencoba mengajak bermain. Terus seperti itu hingga ibuku kelelahan dan berpura-pura menangis. Barulah alex datang dan memberikan setangkai bunga yang baru di petiknya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Dia begitu manis, begitu peduli di balik sikapnya yang seolah apatis. Kau begitu manis, alex.

"hadiah kelulusanmu sebagai ibu."

Sebuah bunga, lily kalau tidak salah, berwarna putih. Hanya setangkai dan itu telurur ke arahku. Menghalangi pandanganku yang tengah melihat ibu memeluk alex dengan bahagianya.

Aku menoleh, melihat siapa yang mempunyai suara sebegitu dalamnya. dan seolah aku sudah tau siapa pemilik suara menyenangkan itu.

Mataku memanas bahkan sebelum melihat matanya. Mengambil bunga yang hanya satu dengan tanganku. ini tidak romantis. Tapi terasa begitu indah hingga membuatku menangis.

Alex mewarisinya darimu. Semua sifat tak pedulinya, dan kasih sayangnya yang diam-diam. Dia mewarisinya darimu. Tidak ada sedikitpun sifatku di dalamnya. gen-mu menang, donghae-shi.

"jangan suruh aku pergi lagi. Aku tidak bisa." Katanya. Masih berdiri, membuang muka tak peduli ketika aku ingin melihat wajahnya.

"aku . . . aku . . . aku mencintaimu. Kembalilah padaku."

Udara berhenti di tenggorokan, membuatku sesak dan sulit bernafas. Tapi semuanya akan menjadi melegakan jika aku bisa membuka mulutku. Menangis sekeras yang kubisa.

Kenapa kau begitu bodoh.

"mama." Alex berlari ke pelukanku. Meninggalkan ibu yang mengamatiku dengan tangan menutup bibirnya rapat. Menangis tanpa suara. "mama."

Donghae melihat alex dengan tatapan penuh minat, lugu, dan cerah. Seolah bahagia dan siap menjilati alex sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaannya. Tapi dia hanya diam. Menyuruh alex mendekat dengan isyarat matanya dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Membuat alex tertawa lebar dan memeluk tangan donghae kuat. Takut jatuh.

Seandainya kau bicara. Kita tidak perlu berpisah hanya karna omonganku di saat marah. Seandainya kau sedikit lebih jujur dari pada hanya diam dengan semua ucapanku, kita akan melalui saat-saat bersama yang penuh kebahagiaan.

Seandainya. Seandainya aku lebih mengertimu.

"kembalilah padaku."

Udah dulu ya ^^

One shoot pertamaku. Sedikit, dan gak banyak, aku juga lupa apa yang mau aku sampaikan di ff ini. Tapi semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Aku hanya ingin menekuni hobiku dari kecil

Terima kasih untuk yang mau baca dan ngeriview.


End file.
